Loss, Love, And Children
by drama4evr
Summary: After losing everything you have loved, what is there to live for? Michelangelo has lost everything... And his fate is set on a new figure coming into his life. COLLAB W/ HMW95.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Drama: HI! Haley: Hey. Drama: This story is going to fantastical. Haley: I know. Drama: I think its funny how you will be breaking your promise on your profile… Haley: Ahem… I said that on **hmw95's** profile I won't. I can do it to yours… =P Drama: I hate you. Haley: No. You love me. Drama: Sure, sure… Anyways, let's actually talk about the _story…_Haley: Oh! Right! Annnywwaaayysss… Flashbacks are **my** writing. Drama: And present is me. Also, the POV is mostly in Mikey's. Haley: On with the story! Drama: Warning- This story will show Haley's dark, cursing side… Haley: Oh, shut up already! Drama: o.O)

_Italics- Flashback_

Norm text- Present

* * *

_I sat in the chair, my mouth duct taped and my hands tied. I couldn't see, blood was dripping down my head from an injury I had gotten earlier in the night._

I lifted the stub I called a hand up to the back of my head. I kept my other hand on the handle of the wheel chair. I felt the indent that I was marked with that paralyzed me for life.

_I couldn't feel my legs. I knew it was an issue, but I didn't know what to think… My brother… I could hear him yelling for me, I don't know where…_

I was just an immature child. I didn't think that could happen to someone. Something that brutal… That much gore…

"_Mikey! You're okay! I got Don and Leo… We're looking for Splinter…" Raph undid my hands and the duct tape over my mouth. I felt so weak…_

I looked in the mirror at my scarred face, pale and wrinkled. My lips were set in a permanent frown. I pointed one of the fingers on my good hand (The right) at my reflection. I have grown into an old, worn turtle.

_Raph wiped the blood from my face. My vision cleared. I looked him in the eyes. "Come on Mike… I know you lost a lot of blood, but you need to help us…) I tried to move my legs but nothing happened. Sharp pains circled my head every time I tried. I yelped. "What's wrong??!"_

"_Raph… I can't… I can't move my legs…"_

I saw the pictures set on the dresser beside my mirror. All of us together on my birthday. I missed that day. That day… We were all still together…

"_What?! Don, something's wrong over here!" Raph yelled. My brother stumbled in and gasped. _

"_What is it??!" He asked. Leo wasn't with him. Where was Leo?!_

"_I can't…" I was interrupted. Leo stumbled in, a figure was cradled in his arms. A figure I know all too well…_

I looked back to mirror, at my scarred self. I felt tears form in my eyes… I am no longer a useless, immature child… I am an old, rugged man…

_Splinter was laid on the ground in front of me. Blood was soaking him. I knew he was leaving us shortly. I used my arms and fell with a thud onto the floor beside my master. I began to cry._

"_Father… What has happened?!" I yelled. He looked me in the eyes, with a look I would never forget… He was already so far away… Why wasn't I there to stop this from happening?!_

"_It does not matter, my son… I will leave, but I do know I will not be forgotten. I have taught you all well, and you will need to be strong for each other… I love you, my children…" He said, looking about us. He looked at me, his eyes growing even more pale. He clutched his wound._

"_Michelangelo… M-my son… Where are you?" He whispered, using the last of his breath. Those were the last words spoken from him. _

I felt the warm tears fall onto my chest and roll down. I see the stranger in the mirror again.

"I h-hate you! You stupid… You stupid bastard!" I picked up an ornament from my dresser and threw it against the mirror, shattering it.

My father's last words were so confusing, yet so true… That night, the night I lost almost all that I even lived for in the first place, was the night were Mikey left and this stone cold version of me was placed to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

(Drama: Due to the two day waiting thingy… Haley: We are posting again. Drama: Yeah, what she said. Haley: Huh… I don't remember that being there when I first signed up… But didn't I sign up in like, October 2007, though? Drama: I don't know, but we should REALLY start getting going on this story. Haley: Oh, okay.)

_Italics- Flashbacks_

Norm Print- Present

* * *

"_Master Splinter? Father?!" I yelled. I need to know what he meant! I cried and cried. _

"_Mike. We need to get going." Leo stated._

"_But… Master Splinter! We can't just leave him here!" I argue. _

My torso is laid over the dresser, and sobs wrack my body. I feel a hand set itself on my shoulder.

"It's all right, Michelangelo." April comforted me as well as she could. But it wasn't enough.

"_We have to." He turned. But as he did that, he collapsed. I felt the pool of blood around me grow warmer and thicker at an alarming rate. _

"_Leo!" Don yelled. He dived and caught him. My eldest brother clutched his stomach, which was previously coated in Master Splinter's blood. No, it wasn't just his blood. It was also Leo's... "Raph, Mike… He won't make it…"_

"No, it won't, April. It never will be." I whisper.

"The only reason it isn't okay is because you just sit and brood all day! When you lose something, you are supposed to pick yourself up and remember what you still have!" She snapped. I cried harder.

"The thing is, April… I have nothing to remember… I lost everything…" I whispered.

"_No, Don! We need him! We can't lose Leo! We just… Can't!" I cry even harder with Raph yelling at my other brother. Raph began to sob after a few moments of silence._

"_I'm sorry…" Leo rasped. His body went limp and I used my arms to try and pull myself over to him, but it was nearly impossible. Blood was still dripping down my face. _

"_Leo! No! Leo…" I put head into my arm and began to sob.  
_

"_He's gone, Mikey…" Don told me._

April went silent. I rolled my chair into my room and pulled myself onto my bed using handle bars April built for me. I pulled my legs up onto the bed with my right arm and my left… Stub.

"_We need to leave. Now." Raph said, from his watch at the door. He walked over to me and put me over his shoulder. He ran out into the hall way and instantly gun shots were sounded through the entire building. We made it to the window that would get us out of there. Mysterious figures surrounded us. _

"_Mike, you need to try to get out the window." Raph yelled. My eyes widened. They were sacrificing themselves… For me… _

_I didn't even notice the bomb flying toward me…_

I fiddled with my 'Stub'. It still ached sometimes. I even sometimes felt the 'Phantom limb' as April called it. I wish that night ended differently… Don would be here, still doing his scientist thing, and correcting all my dumb ass theories.

_The explosion caught me off guard. My arm was damaged, severely. It looked completely mangled. Good thing I am right handed… _

_I turn and see a sight that would haunt me for life._

_Don's head was gazing at me, his eyes glazed over with death. But you know what was even more revolting? There was no body…_

I fell asleep for who-knows-how-long and woke up later. I reached my left arm up so I could scratch my neck… But frowned when the stub hit my neck. I really thought it was there that time… I felt like crying once again. I used my arms (And the handle bars) to sit myself up and threw my head back in frustration. I cried out when the damaged part of my head hit concrete.

"Shit…" I whispered under my breath.

_The building creaked and groaned. I pulled myself up to the edge of the window, very difficultly. I dropped. I felt myself fall a bit, and landed with a splash. Good, the sewer hole wasn't covered. I dragged myself over a bit, and a crash was heard underneath the opening. I looked over and saw a shelled figure. _

Raph would still be here to knock sense into me when I did something wrong or just to be there…

"_Raph!" I said as loudly as I could, as weak as I was…_

I sighed. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face for a few seconds, then threw it to the other side of the room. This is what my life consisted of. Sleeping, eating, using the bathroom, and moping around. Doesn't sound very fun, does it?

_I made my way over to him. Using my crawling method once again. The first thing I noticed was the big, wooden plank that stuck right through his plastron. I felt like barfing. I looked at him, expecting to see life… There was some, but it was quickly fading away._

"_M-Mike…?" He whispered. I shushed him. "Mike, I-I love y-you…"_

"_Raph… Don't say good bye yet…" I felt my voice quivering with the oncoming tears. A few moments passed._

"_D-do you believe in someone's spirit living on in s-someone e-else?" He asked._

_"I don't know… I would have to see it to believe it…" I reply. He nods._

I wish I would have been smarter. If I just… Didn't do anything I did that night, they would still be here…

"_I-If I came back… I would want to be… A kid…" He whispers._

"_A… Kid?" I question. He nods._

"_To start o-over… So I could… Could be more like… Don… You… Hell, Leo even…" He raised his voice, just a bit. Coughs began to wrack him. His eyes began to roll back. _

"_Raph! Don't leave…" I yelled. His eyes snapped open once again. But he looked almost gone already._

"_Mike… I'm sorry… I… Love… You…" With those words, my last remaining brother left me. I cried. But blood loss began to get to me. I found my shell cell (Somehow) and managed to dial April's number._

_"April… I need… H-help…" I whisper before promptly passing out._

But they aren't here. And it is my fault. I just wish they were here… I just wish…

I just wish I still had something to live for…

(A/N: Drama: HEY! You got more time typing! Haley: Well… My part is more important. Right now, at least… Drama: Sure it is. Show off.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Drama: We're backkkk. Haley: Even better than before! Drama: Well, you see, we have been taking classes and stuff. Haley: To become better writers… For you! Drama: So this story, and most of the others are officially off of hiatus. Haley: And we shall get back to the story. Drama: Before we forget, it's the same rules. Me for present, Haley for past.)

* * *

"_Michelangelo… M-my son... Where are you?" _

_The words still rung throughout my head. What did he mean? I stared into my reflection in the pool of water in the Lair. I could only see wounds. Heartache. A empty shell of who I used to be. But hell, I didn't want to believe it._

_"I'm still here!" I screamed into the empty and cold air around me. I picked up the closest object (a lonely stone) and threw it into the clear waves of the water. I breathed heavily, and for a split second, I forgot that I had no usage of my legs. I sobbed and realized what I have come to be... A mess._

"Don't touch me." I growled, when April gently touched my arm. She flinched. She backed away.

"Mikey…" She whispered. I glared. She visibly gulped. Then her expression turned from that of shock to that of anger. "You know, you weren't the only one who lost your future in the incident. I lost my brothers, my only father, _and _the love of my life. But I have moved on! You need to put your fucking pieces back together, and get over this!"

My hands shook with fury. "You know, I could, but you know what? You're human. You can find new love, find new friends. I have _nothing_. I am just some mutant who is going to be alone for the rest of his fucking life!" I yell. "I lost everything." My voice softens. "If you can't handle this, April, then go and leave. Carry on with your life. Because I sure as hell don't want to keep dragging you down in mine." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She stomped from the room, silent. I sighed and leaned back in my wheelchair. I always push her away. But oh well.

Its better this way…

_I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I turn my head from the bed, and see a shadow racing toward my figure. _

"_Who's there?" I whisper. I see a three fingered hand reach out in the darkness. _

"_Shhh… It's me, Leo. Be quiet, you will wake the others." I heard back. I tried to sit up, but winced when I was in too much pain. "No, no… Stay down… Don't move…" _

"_Leo, why does it hurt so bad? Oh… Wait… Y-you're dead… How can you talk to me? You're fucking dead!" I raised my voice. He put his finger to his lips._

_"Quiet, Mikey!" He said in a hushed tone. A pause followed. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?" My head slowly hung. I felt my arm begin to tremble. In fact, I think my whole body started trembling. _

"_Leo. Shut up. You're not real." He reached out to me. Tears started forming in my eyes._

"_I am!" He tried to tell me. I shook my head, tears released and rolling down my cheeks._

"_Oh yeah, if you are so real, here's something to bring your mind to… I HATE YOU. You, Raph, Don, AND Master Splinter… You left me here to die alone, damn you!" I cried. His expression fell. "I have to live with the fact that my family all died trying to save ME…" My voice fell from a yell to a hoarse whisper. "And I am the one to live and suffer for the rest of my life knowing that your deaths were all my fault! And not only that, but I am paralyzed from the hips down and missing an arm, so now I am scarred. I will ALWAYS remember my mistake." A long silence followed. "Leave. Now." I ordered. Leo's head hung low._

"_I'm sorry…" He tried to beg for forgiveness. I shook my head furiously._

_"No." I said in a definite tone. "When I next open my eyes, you will be gone." I closed my eyes, and opened them. No Leo in sight. I let out a few breaths, but then the breaths just turned into sobs, and then I was a complete wreck all over again…_

I sat in my wheelchair, staring off into space. Suddenly, alarms started buzzing. My head quickly turned toward the alarms. The perimeter alarm. No. I was not prepared… I… No, this is it. I need this. Maybe I can finally get what I deserve. I push the chair over to the door and pull the lever.

But the sight there was something I have never seen. No, it wasn't any foot ninjas, for Bishop's men, or even purple dragons.

But the presence was there to change my life forever…

* * *

(A/N: Drama: Ahemmmm. Haley: Oh, stop it. Drama: You get all the good parts! Haley: Too bad you didn't choose the flashbacks, right? Drama: Ugh… Well, review, please!)


End file.
